Emergency
by Kimei-Umiruka-16
Summary: A Sound Kunoichi. A Waterfall Shinobi. All wrapped up into a lovestricken songfic. My 1st songfic ever! Please Review...


This is my very first Naruto Fan fiction so please bear with me…ok, here I go…

I don't own Naruto in any way, shape, or form and I do not own the song "Emergency" by Paramore. Although I really wish I did…Sigh…

By: Kimei Umiruka

Date: 5/22/07

Characters:

Kin Tsuchi - 16: Sound Village Kunoichi

Kimei Umiruka – 17: Waterfall Village Shinobi

(Kimei is my Naruto Character that I made. He has shoulder-length black hair w/ bangs going just to his eyes. His eyes are a pale grey-blue color. He wears a black long-sleeve tee w/ the sleeves being an aqua-green color, a light blue jacket w/ short sleeves that end down at his feet unbuttoned, and grey cargo pants. His headband, he wears around his neck. And his weapon is a Crescent Moon Staff.)

"Emergency"

"I think we have an emergency

I think we have an emergency

If you thought I'd leave, then you were wrong

Cause I won't stop holding on

So are you listening?  
So are you watching me?

If you thought I'd leave, then you were wrong  
Cause I won't stop holding on.

This is an emergency  
So are you listening?

And I can't pretend that I don't see this

It's really not your fault  
When no one cares to talk about it,  
To talk about it…"

Kimei sat down as a tear fell from his face. Kin was standing at the doorway, holding a bag with her possessions in it. She swung the bag strap over her head, rested it onto her shoulder, and walked out the door as a tear fell from her face as well.

She got into he car and drove off. Inside, Kimei fell to the floor, crying that this isn't happening.

"Cause I've seen love die  
Way too many times  
When it deserved to be alive  
I've seen you cry  
Way too many times  
When you deserve to be alive, alive

So you give up every chance you get  
Just to feel new again…"

As Kin drove away, she bit her lip, trying to hold back the tears. Doing this, she began to think back…back to her and Kimei's first kiss, their first time in bed, their first fight.

Opening her eyes, she began to pull through the intersection. The light was green, telling her to go.

But as she began to, she was blinded by the lights of the transfer truck she didn't see racing through the intersection as well. She didn't even have time to shed one more tear.

The sound of scraping metal could be heard as her Dodge Neon was pulled under the truck. Glass shattered all around her and she was knocked unconscious when she hit her head on the door.

"I think we have an emergency  
I think we have an emergency

And you do your best to show me love,  
but you don't know what love is.

So are you listening?  
So are you watching me?

Well I can't pretend that I don't see this

It's really not your fault  
When no one cares to talk about it,  
To talk about it…"

Kimei stood at her grave, as tears began to fall from his pale blue-grey eyes.

He placed the single gold rose in his hands onto the gravestone top and hung his head low.

It was beginning to rain, but he didn't seem to care.

His long dark brown bangs became wet, looking longer than usual in his eyes.

He fell to his knees, his head still hung low, and put his hands up to pray.

"Cause I've seen love die  
Way too many times  
When it deserved to be alive  
I've seen you cry  
Way too many times  
When you deserve to be alive, alive

These scars, they will not fade away…

No one cares to talk about it, talk about it…"

Kimei turned around to lay on his back beside her grave.

He put out his right hand and placed it in-between both her and him as if he were holding her soft, velvet hand. He looked up as the rain started to a drizzle, and heard a voice that sounded like hers.

'I still love you…' trailed off the voice as the wind began to blow slowly and gently, causing sakura petals to drift into the breeze.

Kimei slowly closed his eyes, wandering off into a never-awakening sleep right beside his one true love.

"Cause I've seen love die  
Way too many times  
When it deserved to be alive  
I've seen you cry  
Way too many times  
When you deserve to be alive, alive"

-The End-


End file.
